


Dicklivery

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Light Dom/sub, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rey is the dom, Rimming, Roommates, because of course, dick puns, i guess, it's Rey, phallic vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “It’s–” he chokes on the word, because he doesn’t even know what this vegetable is supposed to be, he’d have to look at the list, but he’s in just a little bit of shock, so instead he hears himself say: “It’s a penis.”Rey laughs, a fingertip reaching out and tracing down over the tip of the root vegetable that looks ridiculously phallic, there’s even a fucking vein running down the side of it. “It sure is. Girthy.” Her hand wraps around it above where he’s still holding onto it and Ben is sure he’s now in some alternate reality, one where he and his smart and attractive roommate discuss dicks. Vegetable dicks, but still. “Bet it would fill you right up,” she mutters and Ben inhales sharply, imagining the sensation of it, breaching his ass, stretching him to the brink, fuck it would feel incredible.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 192
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Pegging Fics





	Dicklivery

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo. Whew, okay, it's been a bit of a day for me and this penis-shaped vegetable. But it's my first smut in what feels like forever, so thank you dick-shaped potato, whether you are real or photoshopped. I had fun writing this, so I hope you have a little bit of fun reading it.  
> A million thanks to [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for looking this over and putting up with a handful of weird autocorrects.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> (I would apologize for the title, but we all know that would be a lie) 

Ben’s been distracted all day, and he hates it, because it’s frankly embarrassing. Who gets excited about a delivery of vegetables? Okay, it’s not _just_ vegetables, but he signed up for the vegetables, they’re what he really wanted. He’s even texted his roommate Rey to let her know the box should be there, just in case she gets home before he does today. She responds with every vegetable emoji that exists and he shoves his phone back into his pocket with a quiet laugh.

When 5pm finally rolls around he rushes out to his car, just barely maintaining the speed limit on the way home. It’s there, the cardboard box, sitting on the corner of the porch of their little townhouse. He picks it up, cradling it in one arm while he unlocks the door, then he carries it through the house to the kitchen, placing it on the counter while he slips his tie off.

It’s here that Rey finds him, box open and contents carefully placed, all save for one item that he holds clutched in his fist.

“Ben, I’m home! I was –oh!” She freezes next to him and Ben flushes. “Well, uh, wow.”

“It’s–” he chokes on the word, because he doesn’t even know what this vegetable is supposed to be, he’d have to look at the list, but he’s in just a little bit of shock, so instead he hears himself say: “It’s a penis.”

Rey laughs, a fingertip reaching out and tracing down over the tip of the root vegetable that looks ridiculously phallic, there’s even a fucking vein running down the side of it. “It sure is. Girthy.” Her hand wraps around it above where he’s still holding onto it and Ben is sure he’s now in some alternate reality, one where he and his smart and attractive roommate discuss dicks. Vegetable dicks, but still. “Bet it would fill you right up,” she mutters and Ben inhales sharply, imagining the sensation of it, breaching his ass, stretching him to the brink, fuck it would feel incredible.

Rey immediately lets go, misinterpreting his noise for shock instead of want, and she steps back, blush covering her cheeks. “I said that out loud, shit.”

“Uh-huh,” Ben agrees with a small nod before delicately placing the deep pinkish vegetable down. “Bit unsanitary though,” he says with a smile that gets her to laugh.

“You’re right,” she croaks. “Wash it first.” An awkward silence settles between them. “So...what is it?”

“You mean besides a penis?” Rey laughs again and turns on the sink as Ben reaches for the list of items in his box. “It’s a potato?”

“Pretty sweet potato,” Rey mutters, picking it up and placing it under the water.

Ben laughs and she turns to smile at him. “I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks. So, dinner?”

Ben blinks at her, watches the way her hands move up and down over the potato. “I dunno, it’s been a while.”

“Been a while since what? We eat dinner every day.”

“Oh. _Oh._ Shit. Yes, dinner, the food.”

There’s a small fissure of horror mounting within him as he watches Rey turn off the water. “Ben,” she says, and it’s hard to take her seriously because she’s still holding the vegetable dick, but he’s trying to look her in the eye. “It’s usually a dessert thing for me, but if you like dick for dinner I’m sure-“

“I don’t! I mean, I don’t ever say weird shit like that.” He runs a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

“One time, I was watching this show,” Rey starts, and Ben can already tell this is her nervous rambling instead of saying the actual thing. It’s cute, he’s learned a lot about her through her penchant for rambling when she’s nervous. “Anyway, this girl went grocery shopping, bought some stuff. You know,” she winks and waves the potato between them. “Stuff for getting off.”

“...in the produce section?” Ben asks in a deadpan, lifting a brow ready to scoff.

“Don’t judge, dildos are expensive, vegetables are dual purpose.” Ben grunts in disbelief. “Anyway, she brought it home, had a nice time, but like, didn’t prep it right and she - look it didn’t end well, okay? So even if you would _want_ to, I’m not gonna let you.”

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. “So let me get this straight, you’re going to forbid me from fucking a potato...assuming I want to fuck a potato.”

“I mean, no judgement, look at this thing!” She winks and then lifts it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip of it.

“Rey!”

“You’re right, I had a point, and the point was, no fucking around with the potato.”

“You’re literally giving it a blowjob.”

“Jealous?” She asks with a wink and pops it back into her mouth.

There were rules, all of them unspoken, about not falling in love with your funny and smart and attractive roommate. Ben broke them all ages ago, but he’s managed to not reveal that fact for over a year. He’s about to crash headlong through them all.

“And if I said yes?” he asks, trying to remain casual, but it feels like his heart is ready to burst out of his chest. All of this over a damn potato. There must be something wrong with him.

She hums around it, eyes glinting with mischief then pulls it from her mouth. “Here.” It’s a joke, he knows she’s just teasing him, but he grasps her wrist anyway and lifts it until he can wrap his own lips around the potato. “Oh, holy shit,” she breathes, watching him with wide eyes as he takes it deeper while not looking away from her.

He releases it with a soft pop and catches it when it slips from Rey’s fingers. “You know, we should probably discuss the kind of television you’re watching,” he muses, placing the potato in the sink.

“What?” she asks after a moment, glancing down at the potato. “Why, what? Why are you talking about that?” He gestures at the potato and she grins. “Oh, right.” She chews at her bottom lip, seeming to debate something, then takes one step towards him, closing the distance between them and reaching out to touch him. Her warm fingertips slip between the buttons of his shirt to touch the hot skin of his abdomen. “If you need fucked,” she whispers, thumb working a button free so she can slip her hand beneath his shirt. “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

He swallows the whine that is desperate to be heard and dips down until his mouth is hovering over hers. “I need it,” he whispers, gaze on hers and he doesn’t miss the way her pupils dilate before her hand twists to grasp his shirt and pull him just a scant distance closer until their lips meet.

She claims his mouth the way Ben’s seen her do most things. With fervor, and a quiet little noise of pleasure. His hands find purchase on her hips, pulling her flush against him as her teeth sink into his lower lip and tug. It’s a dull sort of pain that has him wanting more as she laves it gently with her tongue after, before meeting his tongue with her own.

Ben grunts when his ass meets the edge of the counter, and he feels Rey’s little breath of laughter against his cheek and in the way her lips smile beneath his. “Full disclaimer,” she says, pulling back and taking in deep gasping breaths as her fingers work their way up his shirt, undoing his buttons as she goes. “I’ve used my strap before, but never with a guy.t I promise I’ll be gentle.”

His own hands work at the zipper on the side of her skirt, hissing in annoyance when it gets stuck halfway down, and then giving up to drag the fabric up, bunching it in his hands and over her hips. “I don’t want gentle,” he tells her, hand dipping between her thighs, groaning when he feels the damp heat of her arousal. “I want you to fuck me, Rey,” he tells her baldly, smirking at the way her body trembles when his fingers find her clit, rubbing broad circles over her underwear. Her mouth opens and he cuts her off. “I trust you. I do, so much, I don’t trust many people, you know this, but Rey, I trust you.” She whimpers in his arms when he pulls her underwear to the side to press a finger into her.

“Make me cum,” she insists, rocking against him, a hand reaching up to tangle in his hair and tugs him back down to her mouth. “Make me cum and I’ll fuck you so good, Ben.”

It’s all backwards and fast, but Ben can’t find it in him to care as he groans into their kiss, filling her with a second finger and then a third when she bites at his lip again and pants: “give it to me.” Her teeth sink down over his collarbone and she keens his name when she comes, and Ben works her through her orgasm, groaning at the way her cunt spasms around his fingers, clenching tight, and he can’t wait to bury himself within it, but later, after.

She’s still shaky limbed when he gently pulls his fingers from her. Rey leans back but doesn’t let him go as she watches him slip his fingers into his mouth and lick them clean with a groan.

“My room,” she pants, tugging him with her by his shirt as she backs away towards the stairs, then she slips her hand in his, still wet and just a little sticky as she climbs ahead of him. Ben definitely stares at her ass the entire way up, even strokes his palm across it when they reach the top. She glances back at him with a wicked grin before letting him go and slipping her hands beneath her skirt, pulling her underwear down, bending forward as she steps out of them.

“Rey,” he croaks her name when she stuffs the scant fabric into his pocket and then she kisses him.

“Get undressed,” she urges, opening the door to her room and stepping inside. In the time it takes him to follow her, she’s already discarded her skirt, kicking it off into the small pile of other clothes in the corner. “Perhaps you need some help,” she purrs, sliding her palms up his naked chest until they’re beneath his shirt once more, slowly pushing it down over his shoulders and arms until it finally drops to the floor.

“Rey,” he manages to say her name without sounding as desperate as he truly is. She looks up at him from where she’s focused on the zipper of his pants. “Rey, I–” he licks his lips and focuses. “Please tell me this isn’t a one-time thing.”

“Me fucking you?” She asks with amusement, making him huff. “No Ben, I’ve been wanting you for ages, I was just afraid, you know?”

“I do,” he nods, finally reaching for her blouse. She lifts her arms to help him take it off and then he brushes a thumb over the pebbled peak of her covered nipple once she’s free of it while she reaches down and pushes his pants and briefs down over his hips.

She hums as her hand wraps around him, “girthy,” she says, and he laughs before leaning down to kiss her. “Get on the bed,” she instructs as he pulls away. Ben does, watching her reach behind her to unhook her bra, he watches in awe as it falls loose over her and she drops it to the floor. “Pants,” she says, waving at his legs, and Ben scrambles to be rid of them as he stares at her chest.

“Lay down.” Ben swings his legs up onto her bed, it’s smaller than his, but he’s ridiculously tall and needs the length of a king, but for this it's fine. Rey is pulling items out of her nightstand and Ben finally turns to watch her progress, laughing at the sight of the cock she’s going to be fucking him with. It’s pink, almost a match for the vegetable that started it all tonight. She slips it through the ring of the harness and finishes adjusting it around her body.

“How do I look?” She asks, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it onto the mattress.

“Sexy as hell,” he tells her with a smile, and it makes her blush.

“Thanks,” she mutters, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then climbs onto the bed with him. His hands come up to cup her breasts as she leans over to kiss him. They’re small and perfect and apparently sensitive based on the way she whines against his mouth when he rolls her nipples between his fingers, pinching them until her hand wraps around the length of his cock.

“Oh,” he grunts, head falling back onto her pillows, hands falling lax.

“Yeah?” Her smile is pleased as she watches him react to her hand stroking him lightly before cupping his balls.

“Fuck yeah,” he nods, hands working against her again until she slips away from him to settle between his thighs.

“Look at me,” she says, and Ben can feel her panting breath along his glans as he musters the strength to look down his body at his roommate hovering over his cock. Her lips part when they make eye contact and she wraps them around his length. Her hands press his thighs further apart, then her nails gently rake over the sensitive flesh there. She releases him with a wet pop when his head falls back again, her name falling from her lips. “I said look at me,” she reprimands. She trails kisses down his cock, sucks his balls into her mouth and his fist hits her mattress as he struggles to obey her order. She kisses back up his length, licks him and then pushes his legs up, fully spreading him open to her. “Ben,” she sings his name, one hand fisting his cock and stroking slowly while the other scratches gently at his thigh, creeping closer and closer to him.

“Rey,” he croaks her name, finally managing to look at her again and she rewards him with a smile.

“There you are,” she says happily, thumb brushing over his leaking tip. Ben gasps as her nose presses into his ball sack and he feels her lips against his hole. Her tongue darts out, pressing wet and hot against his tight entrance before licking a stripe up his perineum “Ben,” she warns, when his head falls back again, and he curses as he moves, supporting himself on his elbows to look down at her. He’s rewarded with the view of her little pink tongue darting out to lave at him again, whimpering when he feels it breach him.

“Oh shit,” he moans, hands fisting her sheets as she works him with her mouth while her hand begins to work his cock again. “Rey, Rey, please, oh shit, please, need you. Need your cock.” She groans and he feels it.

“Okay,” she gasps, shifting up onto her knees, hand still working his cock. “Okay,” she repeats and he watches her reach for the lube, then she lets him go. The lube spurts out from the bottle onto her palm and she works it over her cock and Ben watches, fascinated at the way the pink peeks out from her grip on every downstroke. She puts more on her hand, works it over her fingers and then presses them to him, gently working him open. “You can touch me,” she says softly, not looking up from where she’s focused on her fingers entering him. Ben wastes no time, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands again, enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath his touch.

“Talk to me, okay?” She asks maybe minutes later, though it could be hours, Ben already feels blissed out and relaxed, he’s not sure he’ll survive coming around Rey.

“Yeah,” he agrees with a quick nod, hands falling away from her when she grips his thighs, pushing them up further so they’re high around her slim waist. Then she reaches between them and Ben gasps when he feels her breach his entrance. “Fuck, Rey,” he moans, reaching down to grasp his own thighs holding himself open to her. “Fuck me,” he begs. 

He’s never begged for anything before, but here he is. Rey makes him want to beg.

“Oh,” Rey sighs and Ben groans when he feels her hips flush against his asscheeks. “You took me so well.” She runs a hand up the back of his thigh and Ben nods, licking his lips.

“I want you to fuck me, Rey.”

Ben watches as a smirk curls her lips. “I know.” She pulls out slowly, the drag of it agonizing in the best possible way, and then her hips snap forward and he groans the word ‘yes.’ Her pace is unsteady at first as she gets used to fucking him, but then it all clicks into place and she fucks him hard, just the way he wants, the way he likes and he tells her so.

Rey grins at his admission and grips one of his legs, pulling higher until it’s over her elbow and her pace falters a bit as the position changes, but then she finds it again and he groans her name when he feels cool wetness against him as she squeezes out more lube. It’s even slicker now and the position has now put her in a prime spot to stroke his prostate with every thrust. He’s pretty sure she isn’t even aware of what she’s doing to him now.

“Touch me, please, oh, fuck, I need, I want–” his voice cuts off with a high whine when her hand wraps around his cock tightly. It’s the kind of noise that will probably embarrass him when he has time to think about it later tonight, but right now all he can focus on is Rey. Rey and her hard strokes up and down his cock, pace a punishing match for her thrusts, both at war with the gentleness of her voice that cuts through his haze of need.

“- so good Ben, look at you, god I wish you could see how hot you look like this.” She turns her head, pulling his leg just a bit higher so she can press a kiss to his calf. 

“Rey,” he moans and twists the fabric of her sheets further, then reaches for her, his fingertips can just brush her sides and she releases his leg to grasp one of his hands. She laces their fingers together then pulls it up to kiss his knuckles. “Rey, Rey, Rey. Don’t stop, fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ he’s babbling now, a mess of words that run together and then it’s all too much. He shouts her name as he comes, hot jets of his cum cover him from chin to stomach and he’s whimpering when he finally stops, Rey's hand still pumping the last bit of his spend from his cock.

“Shit.” He laughs the word, body even more relaxed than it had been earlier. He releases her hand from his bruising grip to run it through his sweaty hair.

“I’m gonna,” she blushes a bit as she gestures between them and it’s the most endearing thing Ben’s ever seen, the way she went from practically dominating him in their kitchen to this. She shuffles back and he stays as relaxed as possible as the strap on slips free. “Be right back,” she said, clambering over his leg and into her small bathroom. He listens to her swear and then the clinking sounds of the buckles on the harness. The water turns on and off and then she’s back, washcloth in hand.

“Sorry,” she says, pushing his thighs apart once more, “made a bit of a mess,” she explains before pressing the set cloth against his ass. 

Ben just smiles. “There’s nothing wrong with using too much lube.” Rey snorts and looks up at him. “It’s true.” He insists.

Rey hums, seeming to be satisfied and then folds the cloth over on itself. “I believe you.” Her eyes take him in hungrily and it’s only once her mouth descends onto him once more, hot tongue licking a stripe over his cock and up his stomach that he remembers he’s still covered in his spend. She works her way up his body, shifting to sit astride him to finally suck at his chin. Ben is mystified as she pulls back, licking her lips, and then he jumps in surprise when she rubs the now cool washcloth over his chest.

“How did I do?” She asks almost shyly, which is ridiculous considering what they’ve just done, but then Ben remembers what she told him downstairs.

He grunts a bit and Rey laughs as he sits up and she slips into his lap. “You were,” he starts, reaching up to cup her face, “fucking incredible.”

“Yeah?” She asks, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Ben nods, “yes,” he assures her, pulling her closer so he can kiss her. It has none of the heat and urgency from before, this time it’s slow and sweet and he takes his time exploring her mouth. “So good. Thank you,” he says between kisses he peppers across her cheeks.

Rey snorts again, “I don’t think anyone has ever said thank you for me fucking them before.”

“Well, you’re missing out.”

“ _I’ve_ never said thank you for sex before.”

Ben hums and lays back down, dragging her with him. She smiles at him when he reaches out and drapes an arm over her. “We’ll see if that still remains true later tonight.” 

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Oh really?”

“Mmhmm, but first we’re going to eat, so get dressed, I’m taking you out.”

“Like on a date?” She asks, sounding surprised.

“I thought we discussed this. I mean, I was really horny at the time so I could have dreamt it.”

Rey swats at him with another quiet laugh. “We discussed fucking.”

“Oh, my mistake,” he says and rolls so he’s on top of her. “I didn’t make myself clear. I want you, Rey. All of you. I want you in my bed in every way, but I also want you sleepy and grumpy in the mornings, and dirty and warm in the summer from working in your garden, and I want you when you’re annoyed at my choice of movie or show and pleased when I’m grumpy over your pick. I want to make you dinner and breakfast and kiss you when you come home from work and before you leave. I like you, Rey. A lot.”

It’s only after Ben stops his verbal declaration that he notices the tears in Rey’s eyes and he worries he’s overstepped. Then she reaches for him, pulling him down and holding him tight. Her legs wrap around him and it’s a reminder that they’re both very naked but it’s okay. It feels right to reach this moment stripped bare of all of their usual barriers.

“I really like you too,” she confesses with a sniffle, squeezing him tighter and then releasing him. “Why are we going out when we just got that delivery?” She asks, watching him roll to the edge of her bed and sit up.

“Because I want to take you on a proper date,” he explains, pulling his briefs back on, “and I don’t want to be home when you cut up the dick potato,” he tells her, which makes her laugh so hard she starts to cry and they don’t end up making it to dinner until well after eight, but at the end of the night, when they’re both sticky with sweat once more and busy catching their breath, Rey turns to him, hair spread out over the dark blue of his pillowcase and smiles at him.

“Hey,” she says, poking at him until he stops staring at her breasts. “Thank you.”

Ben narrows his eyes at her and her lips twitch with a laugh she’s holding back. “No,” he says, shaking his head. 

Rey squeaks when he slips down her body once more, mouth covering the puffy red lips of her cunt, “Ben!” Her fingers delve into his hair as he laps at her entrance, tasting the heady combination of them both. He feasts there until her legs are trembling and she’s babbling nonsense and then she screams his name as she comes, gasping out the words ‘thank you’ over and over as she comes back to herself. Ben’s smile is smug as she blinks, realization dawning over her features.

“Damn,” she breathes, then snuggles against him, “I’m totally gonna fuck you into oblivion in the morning,” she sleepily mutters against his chest.

“Looking forward to it,” he assures her, and she hums happily as he pulls the blankets up around them. She falls asleep first, and Ben contents himself with the luxury of holding her, of running his fingers across her skin, of breathing in the scent of her, mingled with his own and reeking of sex. He yawns, holding Rey tighter and wonders as he drifts off, if it would be weird to send a thank you note for the phallic potato.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yup! So there we are! Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine) \- where all of this chaos started
> 
> The show Rey mentions is 1000 ways to die. I definitely binged that show once upon a time.
> 
> ALSO! prairietooka made some _incredible_ art inspired by this!


End file.
